Un cuento de padres
by kimizuka villarruel
Summary: Son una familia,tienen dos adorables pequeños,ya naraku no estaba,paso el tiempo y por fin en paz y armonía aunque no fue fácil para estar juntos,pero,¿que pasaría si Sus hijos quisieran saber mas sobre como se conocieron? one-shot / InuxRin.


**Jejeje que me mejor pareja dispareja que un inuxrin (^.^)**

 **disfrutenlo. ;-)**

* * *

Akira: Papá ¿como tu y mamá llegaron a casarse?

Takeshi: si, nos dicen.

Akira es una niña de 7 años,tieno el color de pelo igual que su padre pero con unos mechones de color negro con dos tiernas orejitas de perro,ojos color ambar como su padre dorados,labios color rosa palido,una linda sonrisa como su madre,tiene la actitud juguetona de su madre,tiene la piel morena como su padre,usa un kimono azul con detalles de flores de color blanco.

Takeshi es un niño de 8 años,tiene el color de pelo al igual que su padre blanco adornados con dos orejitas de perro,ojos color dorados ambar como su padre,piel morena como su madre,la misma actitud rebelde de su padre pero como la amabilidad de su madre,usa un kimono masculino igualito al de su padre pero de color verde claro en la parte de arriba y verde oscuro en la parte de abajo.

Inuyasha: bueno es una historia larga...,cuando su madre confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi yo le correspondi rapidamente y...

Rin: OH? HUM rapidamente?

Inuyasha: bueno tal vez hubo un poco de retraso de mi parte...

_FLASH Back_

Rin: inuyasha tengo algo que decirte.

Inuyasha: dime?

Rin: inuyasha yo...TE AMO.

Inuyasha:...

Rin: no me vas a decir nada (dijo apunto de llorar)

Inuyasha: me puedes dar un tiempo para pensarlo.

Rin: esta bien tomate el tiempo que necesites.

_6 MESES DESPUES_

Rin: la proxima vez que me diga ``dejame pensarlo´´ le dire que tiene tre dias nada mas.

En eso llega inuyasha.

Inuyasha: perdon por el retraso.

Rin: ok no importa.

Inuyasha: rin dejame decirte que yo tambien te amo.

Rin: encerio?

Inuyasha: encerio.

Dicho esto le robo un beso a rin que duro unos 6 segundos,despues ambos se besaron con mucho amor y deseo,pero rin tenia una duda en su cabeza si que rompe el beso y pregunta.

Rin: inuyasha por que esperastes 6 meses para decirme lo que sentias?

Inuyasha: jejejeje (rio nervioso) pues veras es que yo todavia no avia olvidado a kikio y kagome y por eso me llevo tiempo en decidir si corresponderte o no.

Rin cae de espalda al estilo anime.

Pensamientos de rin:" _de todos los idiotas del mundo el es mi amado idiota número uno"_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha: Ejem,eso no es importante yo le correspondi y estabamos felices,el señor de su madre,el estupido de mi hermano,es decir,su querido tio sesshomaru nos acepto inmediatamente con los brazos abiertos,por supuesto era el amor joven.

_FLASH Back_

Sesshomaru estaba furioso,tenia los ojos al rojo vivo,desenvaino su espada y la apreto fuerte incluso salia sangre de su mano,como se atrevia ese infeliz pedirle tal cosa.

Inuyasha: sesshomaru te estoy pidiendo que me des pesmiso de estar con rin.

Sesshomaru: incensato como se te ocurre que yo are tal cosa.

Inuyasha: si no lo quieres por las buenas sera por las malas (hiba a agarrar a tensaiga cuando) que donde esta mi espada?

Rin: inuyasha recuerda que se lo dejates con totosai para que la arreglara despues de tu ultima batalla.

Inuyasha: es cierto (mira a sesshomaru con nerviosismo) jejeje querido hermano por que no arreglamos las cosas hablando y (agarra la mano de rin) ¡CORRE! (y se lleva a rin lejos de sesshomaru).

Sesshomaru: ahora la quieres secuestrar no te lo permitire.

Una vez que los alcanso,algunos golpes departe de sesshomaru a inuyasha despues sesshomaru le dio el permiso a inuyasha para que pueda estar con rin.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha: y pasamos mucho de nuestro tiempo besandonos.

Takeshi: blech¡

Akira: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Inuyasha: por supuesto que un año despues yo le propuse matrimonio.

Akira: ¿como fue proponer papá?

Inuyasha: mmmm...bien...

_FLASH Back_

Rin e inuyasha fueron secuestrados por unos demonios aves,los pusieron en todo el medio de un volcan,atados de los pies y brazos,era luna nueva y faltaban 2 horas para que inuyasha volviera a ser un hanyoi,sus armas estaba al otro extremo del volcan no sabian como liberarse.

Inuyasha: rin si salismo de esto,te casarias conmigo.

Rin: inuyasha este no es el momento para...espera ¿que?

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha: fue muy romantico.

Rin: todavia recuerdo nuestra boda estabas tan guapo (dijo mientras lo abrazaba).

Inuyasha: asi? no comparado como te veias de radiante,rin.

_FLASH Back_

Inuyasha estaba en el altar esperando a que llegara rin,todos estaban alli y nadie podia creer que inuyasha terminara casandose con rin,se abrieron las puertas.

Rin salio con un kimono de bodas todo blanco pegado a su cuerpo,con el pelo recogido adornado,se veia realmente hermosa.

Inuyasha: guao! rin eres tan caliente,ta hermosa (dijo mirandola de arriba para abajo) como espero a que llege la noche de bodas.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Rin: por supuesto yo me mantuve serena y tranquila.

Inuyasha: y como siempre,el señor de su madre,el estupido de mi hermano,es decir,su adorado tio sesshomaru fue de gran ayuda,apoyo y me ayudo a superar mis nervios.

_FLASH Back_

En la ceremonia el sacerdote hablaba,sesshomaru estaba atras de inuyasha mirandolo fija y amenazantemente diciendole lo que le susederia si dice que no.

Sesshomaru: te arrancare la piel para usarla como trapo,tus organos seran comida para los buitres,tu cabeza va estar en mi pared,tus huesos los hare polvo si te niegas.

Sacerdote: joven por vigesima ves acepta o no casarse con la joven rin?

Inuyasha: acepto,acepto,ACEPTO...(DIO LO ULTIMO GRITANDO)

_FIN DE FLAS BACK_

Inuyasha: y,despues la fiesta fue tranquila y digna.

_FLASH Back_

Era una fiesta de locos,todos bailaban alocadamente,todos estaban borrachos ecepto la pareja de recien casados,frente a ellos aparecio un shippo de apariencia de 22 años borracho.

Shippo: ustedes HIC¡ ustedes HIC¡,HIC¡ hacerlo HIC¡ al desnudo EEHEEE¡...

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha: todos estaban contentos por nosotros.

_FLASH Back_

Koga: si,si,si felicidades como sea,perro rabioso.

Inuyasha: hijo de...

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Takeshi: y cuando llegamos nosotros?

Inuyasha: í esa noche donde yo y su madre nos...

Rin: (le tapa la boca a inuyasha) DIVERTIMOS¡ SI,yo y su padre jugamos algunos juegos..., y nueve meses despues nacieron ustedes FIN (le destapa la boca a inuyasha) bueno la cena esta lista a comer.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y para los que me conocen ahora publicare mis historias aqui.**

 **Besos a todos kimizuka3**


End file.
